Silent
by Kayleigh S
Summary: Dib recalls the day Zim left. ZADF. Probably doesn't make much sense.


Silence.  
It was all that existed in that house now, broken only by the quiet footsteps of a twelve-year-old boy.  
  
It had been a year since Zim had left; twelve months of depression and loneliness for the one he had left behind. For since the day he had seen Zim gather up his various gadgets and climb into the Voot cruiser with GIR, Dib had begun to feel a terrible emptiness develop inside of him. Zim's leaving had left him with absolutely nobody. The little alien was the closest thing he had had to a friend, and now that he was gone it was back to the way it was before he even came; Dib was alone again.

* * *

He remembered the day so clearly. It had started at skool; Zim had thrown a piece of paper at his head and grinned in a seemingly hostile way. Unfolding the note, Dib's heart seemed to have stopped when he read what was scrawled on it. It had seemed to him that the whole room had gone quiet. Silent.  
  
He hadn't had the chance to speak to Zim after skool, so the last he had seen of the alien was his back as he dashed back to his 'home.  
As soon as he had hastily shoved all his books in his locker, Dib had shot out of the door and run non-stop until he had made it to the cul-de-sac that was Zim's neighbourhood. Panting and gasping for breath, he had rushed to the door, not even noticing that the lawn gnomes weren't trying to stop him. The windows were boarded up but the door wasn't; Zim mustn't have had time to cover it when he got back from skool. He pressed an ear to the door and listened. Nothing. Silent.  
  
Dib had pounded on it for what seemed like forever, tugged at the wooden planks on the windows, scoured the garden for some secret entrance into the house- nothing.  
He had yelled for Zim until his voice was hoarse; pleading, begging, praying that Zim would still be there and would open the door. But he didn't.  
  
The sky had gradually grown dark. Dib was slumped on the ground, his back leaning against Zim's front door. His head resting on his knees, he had wrapped his arms around his legs as he started to cry. Not loud, choked sobs like someone who had been physically hurt; the tears dripped silently onto the ground and not even so much as a sniff could be heard from the boy. Silent.

* * *

And now here he was again, outside the house, exactly a year later.  
A few months after Zim had left, he had managed to get the door open. The lock must have rusted or something. Odd.  
  
The house was the same as Zim had left it. Dusty. Messy. Silent.  
  
Dib would no longer cry for Zim. He had no tears left for him. He visited the house a lot. He didn't do anything there, just... stood. Stood quietly in the middle of the main room and let the surroundings fill him with the memories of that day. Memories of the last days he had seen Zim. And now he was here again.  
How he wished he could have said goodbye.  
  
Gaz had talked to him. Actually, she had more yelled at him. Told him that Zim wasn't worth wasting his days away like this. She had angrily told him to march his butt over to the house right away and board the door up so no-one would go there anymore. To finish it all.  
They had both gone quiet after that. Silent.  
  
So here he was. The windows were boarded up, just like she had said they should be. Still gripping a hammer and nails in his pale hands, Dib took one last look at the house, the only indication of how he was feeling reflected in his hazel eyes.  
After a minute, he turned and trudged slowly home.  
  
Dib was the last one to see the interior of the house. Even ten years later, no-one dared go near it, as it was rumoured to be haunted.  
So it just stayed there. Still and silent. Like it always would be.

* * *

I wrote this really quickly so it probably sucks. I personally think it drags a bit and makes me lose interest about halfway through. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. Oo;  
  
Oh yeah, before you ask, it's up to you what Zim had written on that note. I couldn't think of anything decent.  
  
Anyway, I might try and improve it another time. Any criticisms? Suggestions on making it better? Reviews, pretty please. 


End file.
